1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commercial asset control, and more particularly to providing dynamic asset control using a variety of variables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Asset control is a critical capability required in numerous business environments. Whether managing production parts movement, retail merchandise loss or facilitating baggage control at airports, it is desirable to automatically detect and deter unauthorized movement of assets from a controlled area. Manufacturing environments, for example, typically involve the movement of many parts (assets) of varying cost and intellectual sensitivity into and out of production areas. Certain areas often require access be given to production personnel, as well as other engineers, developers and even external contractors. In such areas, it is necessary to allow the movement of parts into and out of the production floor by authorized personnel, while restricting their movement by others. Parts loss through theft or inadvertent movements can seriously impact business performance.
Conventional asset tracking systems employ Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags that trigger a static response when movement of the asset is sensed as it passes a control point. For example, as a piece of controlled merchandise passes the door sensors at a retail store, alarms sound. However, similar responses would occur if authorized store personnel carried the merchandise past a sensor when setting up a sidewalk sale. Presently there is no known mechanism for managing the interaction of the asset, the personnel moving the asset and other outside factors (including time sensitivity). Additionally, the current state of the art does not allow various or dynamic actions to be taken based on the interaction of the asset and the personnel.